<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stand Under My Umbrella by transgrelle (cuteashale)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424610">Stand Under My Umbrella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle'>transgrelle (cuteashale)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), Death Note: Another Note</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The rain is letting up,” Abbie observed, peering out from under her umbrella.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A/Beyond Birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stand Under My Umbrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, it's me again. how many times can i say i don't go here before i cave to the knowledge that i am the only person on the planet writing these fics? anyway. this is pure crack and it was FUN to write and i love it. pls enjoy</p>
<p>(also ya the title is from the song by queen rihanna)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The rain is letting up,” Abbie observed, peering out from under her umbrella. Beside her, evidently content to be rained on, Beyond squinted up at the gray sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but now it’s windy.” He slouched further, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Abbie shrugged, but did grip her umbrella a bit tighter. The wind whipped around them, drying some of the more shallow puddles on the sidewalk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abbie’s shoes scuffed against the cement, making a soft noise with each step. Beyond matched the pace of his steps to the sound of hers. There was a brief hiccup as she jumped over a puddle, and for a long second the noise of her landing didn’t come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beyond looked back to find her gaping at him, feet dangling inches above the sidewalk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wind had caught under her umbrella and lifted her clear off the ground. Abbie screeched, feet kicking out and connecting once more with the earth. They skidded as she was blown backward, in the same direction they had come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the – Abbie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beyond reached back for her, but her grip on the umbrella was unwavering. Even as it carried her further away, she didn’t let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, let go!” Beyond shouted, long legs carrying him close. “Abbie, let go of the umbrella!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I like this umbrella!” Abbie cried. She kicked out and Beyond caught her ankle. The wind chose that moment to turn, crashing Abbie bodily into Beyond and sending the two of them sprawling to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beyond scrambled for the umbrella and closed it quickly, continuing drizzle be damned. Abbie looked up at him from the puddle she was now collapsed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beyond looked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From now on I’m carrying the umbrella.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments give me life. thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>